Beth Escapes Grady Memorial Hospital
by NiikkiiMalfoy
Summary: My version of what should of happened on tonight's season finale. Suck at summaries read and let me know what you all think One Shot :D


**Since the I didn't like the mid-season 5 finale of the Walking Dead. I decided to do something about it. So here it is, my version of the mid season finale. -Nikki**

* * *

_Beth's P.O.V_

Dawn had just walked into Carol's room, who was sitting up on the bed. Eating the food I had brought her.

" I just got word that Shepherd and another one of my people have been held hostage by some man named Rick Grimes." she said frowning.

Carol and I sat up straighter and listened in. If Rick was here that means he had some sort of plan mapped out.

" He want's to exchange them for you two. He say's their is no harm to come to any of us. I need to know if he can be trusted," Dawn finished looking at me.

"Rick has been our group leader for years. He good on his word. He use to be a cop himself before the world turned." I reply.

I notice Carol's discrete nod and smiles slightly.

Dawn nods and stands up, to pace. I take her spot on the bed.

"I am going to get the wheel chair for you Carol, once you get her situated Beth bring her out." Dawn replies and walks out.

"  
I told you they would be coming for us," Carol says.

"That's what family does," I say,as I help Carol sit up and put her shoes on.

I stand up and grab the scissors that were sitting on the counter in the room. I take a deep breath in and slip them into my cast. Things can go as planned or turn to complete shit.

Dawn comes back in with the wheel chair, sighs, then walk out, leaving the door open for us to come out. I help Carol into the chair and push her into the hallway where the doctor and the rest of the cops line both sides. I push Carol to the middle right behind Dawn.

I notice a movement behind the doors and see Rick's face looking. I feel my heartbeat pick up as I realize that this is really happening.

Dawn commands them to holster their weapons, everyone does as Rick and Daryl walk through the doors with Shepherd and the other cop. Behind them are Sasha ,Tyrese and Noah. My mind quickly shoots to Maggie, wondering if she was okay.

" We'll take them one by one." Dawn says, motioning for them to go first.

They send the male cop over first, Dawn motions for me to give Carol a push. So with all my strength I send her over, Daryl catches her and she smiles. Rick starts walking with Shepherd, Dawn looks at me and we both walk out together. Once Shepherd is on the other side, I walk quickly to Rick who, greets me with a pat on the cheek and once over to see if I am alright.

Daryl comes up and puts his hand on my back to help shield my from what ever danger lies behind us. I give him a smile and greet Noah, Sasha and Bob.

I hear I sigh and I turn to see Dawn still standing there.

" I want Noah," she demands.

" No, that was not part of the deal," Rick say, standing in front of Noah.

" He was my hand maid then he left, then Beth became one, now she's back with you. Noah doesn't belong with you," she replied.

"I said No!" Rick replied again, agitation setting in.

"It's okay," Noah chimes in looking down at me, he walks past Rick.

I follow him slightly, feeling Daryl's hand on my arm.

Noah stands between Rick and Dawn, I give a Daryl a look. He nods and let's go. I give Noah a hug and look at Dawn. I move to stand in front of her.

"I get it now," I say, pulling the knife out of my cast.

Before she even blinks an eye, she falls to ground with scissors in her head. I feel someone pull me behind them.

All I see is angel wings and a muffle of words. I look back down to Dawns life less body and I feel the weight fall off my shoulders. Carol stands up and puts an arm around me.

Rick looks at the group one last time.

"Who ever want's to join us, do so now. We're not forcing you but we will be on our way," he says as he starts back up.

The rest of us follow motion including Noah. We make our way back down stairs and out of the building to find Glenn, Maggie, Michone, Carl, Beth, and four other people I have never met.

I immediately run to Maggie, we engulf each in a hug, letting the tears run down our faces. I feel Glenn's arms circle both of us and in the first time in a long time, I can smile.

Glenn introduces me to Abraham, Eugene, Rossita and Terra. I hold my hand out for them to shake. I look back at Daryl who is sitting on the sidelines.

"Wanna ride with us Bethy?" Maggie asks, as she plops her self down in the fire truck.

"Maybe later, their is a certain redneck I need to sort things out with," I say, as I make my way towards the car

Maggie smiles and nods in understanding.

"Hey Mr. Dixon, wait up I'm riding with you." I say.

He smiles and motions for me to hurry.

"Well c'mon then we ain't got all day." he replies.

I hop in the front between him and Rick, they both start in, on what I missed. Something about Terminus and canibals. I shiver, some people are cut out to live in the world of the dead. Thankfully, I have them, my family.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you to who have read this. I tried to stick to the episode as much as possible. Let me know what you guy's think. Can't wait to Feb. RIP Beth I am going to miss you. Emily Kinney your an amazing actress and hey maybe one day you'll end back up on my TV SCREEN! :3**


End file.
